Of Strength and Misfits
by TeamIris-GoROFLcopters
Summary: Based of an awesome conversation I had with a guy named Zach (on Omegle). We didn't get to finish it, so hopefully he'll find it and help me finish it. This is the adventures of two gods, two protectors of humanity. When evil threatens to destroy all they stand for, they must form a partnership - can this new alliance and the power of jazz save the day? Nothing to do with G. Myths.


**Okay, so I had an awesome conversation on Omegle. That's right an actual, clean, intelligent conversation. The Stranger (who said his name was Zach) and I created a fantastical tale, with us a mythological gods. But we were interrupted at an inopportune moment, so I hope he'll find this, review and we can see how it ends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own…Greek Mythology… why do we have to say this? Oh, and I stole the high school name from Nowhere Boys.**

Vivian Young was standing, decidedly undecided, outside Bremin State High School's decidedly…small Performing Arts block. Today was the day of the Bremin Talent Quest, or at least the auditions, and the petite Year 11 student was just standing there, trying to bring herself to walk in.

She had a violin in her hands, and she desperately wanted to play. She'd been playing since Year 3, and now she wanted to show her peers she could, in fact, do something. They didn't exactly bully her – they had nothing to do with her. She had round spectacles and mousy brown hair that matched her mousy personality. She was quiet, never listened to, always pushed aside. If life were a tapestry, she'd be grey thread – a soft, non-essential colour that no-one picked as their favourite.

Finally, clutching her violin in sweaty hands she walked in. Several people looked up, surprised to see her there - the rest ignored her, as per usual. She walked silently to the teacher and wrote her name down on the list without saying a word. Even the scratch of her lead pencil against the paper was quiet – _shish, shish, shish_.

Many performers went up – the popular kids that everyone knew were talented. Their friends, some who were spectators, others who were performers also, clapped and cheered and laughed and whistled. There were dancers and singers and guitarists and even a karate demonstration. No other violinists – thank goodness. Vivian sank lower and lower into her chair. If anyone else played the violin, she would faint. She knew that they would be better than her.

"Vivian Young!" the teacher's snotty voice dragged her out of her contemplation. It was her turn. As she clambered onto the stage, fear threatened to overwhelm her. It was hard to tell which glare was harsher – the stage light's or her surprised peers.

"Go on, play something!" one yelled.

"Maybe she is, and we just can't hear it!" called another, earning some laughter. Vivian wanted to run or cry – possibly both. Why had she done this!?

Invisible to the students and the teacher, a 3000-year old teenager sat at the edge of the stage. Although no-one could see her, she was glaring at the kids in the audience. Angela, goddess of Misfits, hated bullies. She picked up her saxophone, looked at the scared girl on stage and began to play.

Vivian cocked her head. Strange music had filled the air. Judging by the lack of change in the audience's expressions, they couldn't hear it. It was a spritely tune – a backing track to a song she'd written years ago, when she hid herself away in her room. It filled her with courage and determination, and without having to think about it she began to play.

Every jaw in the room (except Vivian's and the goddess's) dropped. The girl and the goddess played together, though the students could only hear one. Vivian's music was crisp and energetic. It was mysterious and uplifting and it made them want to dance. This was a side of Vivian they'd never bothered to see – a perfect portrayal of who she was. The song ended, and silence reigned.

Then the cheering started.

Still invisible, the now-smiling goddess flew away – yes, flew. She was a goddess; she could do stuff like that. She was pleased with her work, and figure Miss Vivian wouldn't need any help making the finals. That was her job after all – to use her magic instrument to inspire people to show themselves, to be individual.

She was Angela, goddess of Misfits.

**Next time – Zach, god of Strength. Zach, if you find this, you should tell me what your guy looks like, and a little story about your powers (like this one). Then we get to all that awesome exciting stuff we wrote. If you don't respond within a week, then I'll continue the story alone :(. And, of course, everybody is welcome to review. Next chap will be up by the 8/7/14 or sooner. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
